The present invention generally relates to a container holder. More specifically, the present invention relates to a container holder for storing and/or displaying more than one container. The containers may be cylindrical, such as, for example, wine bottles, water bottles and/or cans of soda, vegetables or the like. Further, the container holder may store and/or display the containers on a surface such as, for example, a counter, a cupboard, a shelf, a table, a flat surface and/or the like. The container holder may have a base attached to a holding stopper attached and looped around a removable stopper. Still further, the containers may be held between the holding stopper and the removable stopper. Moreover, the weight of containers on the base may hold the holding stopper in a fixed position with respect to the removable stopper.
It is generally known to provide a storage rack for containers, such as, for example, wine bottles, champagne bottles and/or soda cans. A storage rack is typically used to store containers in, for example, homes, restaurants, and/or bars. Additionally, a storage rack is used to display the containers for purposes, such as, for example, advertising and/or vending at, for example, stores, bars and/or restaurants. Traditionally, a storage rack is made from a material, such as, for example, wood, iron, brass and/or the like. Other materials, such as, for example, rubber, plastic and glass, have been used in a storage rack. Further, a storage rack typically is a structure having a solid frame with a fixed length, a fixed width and a fixed height. Moreover, a storage rack is often large and, therefore, requires a significant space. Thus, the use of a storage rack may be limited because a large space may not be available.
Moreover, a storage rack having a solid frame is not collapsible to provide simplified storing and/or transporting of the same. Furthermore, a storage rack typically has openings to receive containers of a specific size and shape, such as, for example, wine bottles. Additionally, most storage racks have openings that limit the storing of containers to those having identical sizes and/or shapes as the openings. Further, the number of openings is a fixed number, such as, for example, six and is not adjustable to store a different number of containers, such as, for example, ten.
A need, therefore, exists for an adjustable container holder which may store containers, such as, for example, wine bottles, water bottles and/or cans of soda, vegetables or the like. Further, a need exists for a method and a system for storing containers with an adjustable container holder which may have a frame allowing for adjustment to hold any number of containers. Still further, a need exists for a method and a system for storing containers with an adjustable container holder which may store containers of various shapes and/or sizes at the same time. Moreover, a need exists for a method and a system for storing containers with an adjustable container holder which may be collapsible to provide for storing and/or transporting of the same.